


Лимон

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, food themed, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Вроде бы, казалось, ничего особенного, но на кухне словно случается взрыв невиданного существа, оставившего после себя жирные разводы, жёлтую слизь и пыль, от которой он чихает каждые пять минут.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Лимон

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на фест [«Пятнадцать лет вместе»](https://fanfics.me/challenge99) на фанфикс.ми.

Гарри мало что смыслит в готовке. Хотя его познаний и вполне хватает, чтобы состряпать нормальный завтрак, не спалив его дотла, он с трудом может приготовить рагу, а о выпечке и заикаться не стоит — в этой области он беспомощен как ребёнок.

Но сегодня у него есть повод. Сегодня день рождения человека, который принял его таким, какой он есть, и терпит его уже почти целый год.

Всё началось с поцелуя, и теперь Гарри хочет как можно точнее передать то, что он чувствовал в тот момент. Да, ему не было сладко, но… ему хотелось ещё и ещё.

И именно этот пирог, по его мнению, подходит лучше всего. Он идеален.

Гарри приходится попотеть, чтобы взбить всю массу для торта. Масло, сахар, мука, яйца, молоко… Вроде бы, казалось, ничего особенного, но на кухне словно случается взрыв невиданного существа, оставившего после себя жирные разводы, жёлтую слизь и пыль, от которой он чихает каждые пять минут.

Даже бытовые чары не особо спасают, точнее, «не спасают совсем», — мрачно думает он, окинув кухню взглядом. Единственное, что радует, это то, что сам пирог уже находится в духовке и практически готов. Остаются последние штрихи — глазурь и самое главное — сироп.

Глазурь уже взбита — она ждет своего часа в глубокой миске, а вот…

С подозрением посмотрев на кипящий сироп, Гарри тут же рвется к плите, едва успев выключить сошедшую с ума субстанцию. О палочке он в этот момент даже не думает.

Сзади слышится смех, а затем Гарри оказывается в кольце знакомых рук, и всё напряжение испаряется.

Он _дома_.

— Что готовишь? — вопрос на грани шёпота, словно боится спугнуть, и Гарри улыбается, потому что как никто знает: несмотря на все его подвиги, удача улыбается ему не всегда.

— Увидишь, — Гарри и сам не уверен, что у него получилось.

«Возможно, стоило просто купить пирог в одном из магазинов, так было бы проще. Ведь наверняка теперь будут слышны шуточки о проваленных зельях, если ничего не выйдет», — думает Гарри. Но его это не расстраивает, наоборот, в нём просыпается азарт.

— Надеюсь, ничего не взорвётся? — тихий смешок, а затем удивленный вздох у самого уха:

— Не думаю, — немного смущенно улыбается Гарри.

— Лимон?

«Откуда?..» — хочется спросить ему, но стоит повернуть голову, как он видит знакомый блеск в серых глазах и половинку лимона в руке.

Гарри уже знает, что его ждёт. Кажется, он думал о шуточках? Можно о них забыть, ведь это ещё цветочки.

— Я похож на лимон? Вот уж не думал, Поттер… — он знает, что возмущение притворное, поэтому отвечает в знакомой _ему_ манере.

— Выражение твоего лица, когда мы встретились, было похоже на лимон, Малфой, но знаешь…

Пока Гарри вынимает пирог из духовки, а затем сосредоточенно поливает его получившимся сиропом, Драко вновь подходит почти вплотную, помогая ему переворачивать пирог на тарелке.

— Что знаю?

— Когда я вижу тебя, у меня каждый раз разыгрывается… — начинает он, пряча улыбку за ложкой с сиропом, — на вкус сироп лишь отдалённо напоминает ему о том, что хотел сказать Гарри — но договорить Драко ему не дает, прижавшись губами к его губам.

Да, именно это он чувствует каждый раз, когда целует его.

— Так что, говоришь, у тебя разыгрывается? — Драко тянет его совершенно в противоположную от кухни сторону.

— Аппетит, — и Гарри позволяет ему это; если именинник не против, то глазурь — и уж тем более какой-то там лимонный пирог — могут подождать.


End file.
